Family is Forever
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: In Port Charles, you keep your friends close and enemies closer. But one thing is always for sure: Family is Forever. A JaSam, Slaudia, and Spixie story about life with a family in the mob. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

The Corinthos family:

Sonny Corinthos: A coffee importer who runs the mob. Trys to set a good example for his kids.

Claudia Zacchara-Corinthos: Was kicked out of the mob after she got pregnant. Loves her kids.

Morgan Corinthos: Sonny's 14 year old with Carly. Very quiet and reserved.

Kristina Corinthos-Davis: Beautiful and smart. The child with potential.

Adaleigha Dominica Corinthos: The oldest 7 year old quad. Independent.

Amalee Samantha Cornthos: The second child. Tries to be good, but gives in to her older sister. Age 7.

Aayven Adela Corinthos: Age 7. The wild child.

Aniston Saylum Corinthos: 7 year old sweetheart. The youngest.

The Morgan Family:

Jason Morgan: Helps Sonny with the business. His wife and kids are his life.

Sam McCall: Loves being a P.I. Her kids and Jason mean the world to her. Pregnant with baby number 4.

Aidan Cody Morgan: Age 6. Very quiet, like his father.

James Alan Morgan: 5 years old. Quiet, like his brother.

Natalie Christina Morgan: Age 3 and more outgoing than her brothers.

The Spinelli Family

Damian Spinelli: Helps Sonny and Jason, but is also a P.I. with Sam. Can be close with Claudia.

Maxie Jones-Spinelli: A fashion designer that still works at Crimson. She and Spinelli aren't the greatest parents.

Georgia Damia Spinelli: The 11 year old fashion queen. Exactly like Maxie.

Ariella Maxamilliana Spinelli: 9 year old genius. She is quieter and smart.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning." Sonny said as he came downstairs. Adaleigha, Aayven, and Amalee were eating cereal. Claudia was braiding Aniston's long, dark hair.

"Hi Daddy." Amalee said, kissing her father's cheek.

"Girls, finish up. Max is taking you to school."

"Okay." The four girls ran out of the room.

"Love you!" Claudia and Sonny yelled together.

"Love you too." the quads replied, walking out the door.

"What are the plans for today? Any business I can help with?" Claudia asked eagerly.

"You know that you can't help. What if something happens to you? I will not let our daughters grow up without a mother."

"But they can grow up without a father?"

"That's not the point…" Sonny started.

"Then what is the point, Sonny? That I can't do something that I am good at because we have kids? You risk your life day after day but I can't."

"End of discussing. I'm going to see Jason." he stormed out, leaving Claudia fuming.

"Jase! Can you bring me Aidan's shoes?" Sam yelled.

"Here." he handed them to her.

"Put these on." Sam said to her child.

"No Mommy."

"Yes Son."

"Aidan, listen to your mother." Jason said. He sighed and began to untie his shoes.

"Mommy, can you help me?" James asked. He had his shirt halfway over his head.

"Stand still, Jamie." she pulled the shirt down. "Are you boys ready?"

"Yes!" they both said.

"Okay. Go brush your teeth while I dress Nattie." she walked into her daughter's room. "What do you want to wear, baby girl?"

"Can I wear my boo dress wiff the pokie dots?"

"The blue dress with the polka dots." Sam whispered to herself. She grabbed it out of the closet, putting it on her daughter.

"Is the baby okay?" Natalie asked.

"Yes."

"Can I call our baby Bumblebee?"

"If you want to." Her hand instinctively went to her 4 month pregnant stomach. She picked up her daughter and met her sons at the top of the steps.

"Sonny." Jason said from downstairs as he opened the door.

"I can't stand this anymore! When are things going to settle down?" Sonny yelled. Aidan and Jamie looked at Sam.

"It's okay, guys. We'll just stay right here." she listened to the men talk.

"What's going on?" Jason questioned.

"I'm sick of the danger! I have 6 children to protect and it's too hard. Claudia wants back in the business. She's going to get herself killed!" he was yelling louder now.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jason asked, his voice rising a bit.

"FIX IT!"

"You cannot barge into my home and tell me to fix your family problems!" both men started to yell.

"Stay here." Sam said calmly. She left the three kids at the top of the steps and stood at the bottom of them. Sonny and Jason were yelling and were about to start physically fighting.

"Stop." Sam said. They didn't listen. She jumped in between them just as Sonny swung at Jason's head. He hit Sam instead. She stumbled backwards into Jason.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Jason said, holding her close to him.

"Mommy!" the three kids ran to their parents, hugging Jason's legs.

"Get off of me now, Jason." he kept a grip on her. She broke away, lunging at Sonny. She automatically went for his stomach.

"Sam, stop it!" Jason pulled her away from Sonny. She noticed the scared look in her babies' eyes.

She knelt down. "It's okay." she said. Jamie and Aidan clung to Jason, but Natalie went into her mother's arms.

"Mommy, you hurt people!" Jamie said. He looked at Sonny, who had a bloody lip and was bending over holding his gut.

"No she doesn't." Jason said.

"Yeah huh. I saw her hurt Uncle Sonny."

"He hitted my Mommy!" Natalie yelled at her brother. She turned to Sam, suddenly shocked. "What about Bumblebee?"

"Oh God Jase. The baby." Sam said, putting a hand over her belly. "Our baby." she whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Sonny said. Jason walked over and punched Sonny.

"That's for Sam and our babies who now believe that she hurts people." he said. Sonny walked out. Jason turned to Sam. "We need to get to the hospital."

Sam nodded and picked up Natalie. Aidan and Jamie backed away from Sam and Jason.

"Come on, boys." she said quietly.

"We're not going anywhere with you."

"Georgia Damia Spinelli!" Maxie yelled. The 11 year old came into the room.

"Yes?"

"Care to tell me what this is?" she asked, holding a paper.

"Why did you get a D on this test?"

"I'm not good at math." she said simply. Maxie sat down with her daughter, softening.

"You still need to try. Gia, you can't be a fashion designer if you aren't good at math."

"I can't help it, Mom. I'm not smart."

"Yes you are. You're just not good at math. I can get you a tutor and maybe that will help."

"Okay. Thanks, Mommy." Gia hugged her mom.

"Hi." Ariella said as she followed Spinelli into the house.

"Hello guys." Maxie said. The family of four sat together, discussing their days. Spinelli's phone began to ring.

"Damian Spinelli." he answered.

"Spinelli, it's Jason." his voice sounded more emotional than normal. "Something happened. Can you guys come to the penthouse and watch my kids for a little bit. Sam needs to go to the hospital."

"We'll be there in 10 minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

Spinelli, Maxie, and the kids arrived at the penthouse. They were greeted by chaos. Sam looked like an emotional wreck and she was clutching her stomach tightly, Jason had his arms wrapped around Sam, like he was protecting her from something. Natalie was on the couch leaning her head on her mother while Sonny was on the stairs with Aidan and Jamie.

Ariella and Georgia had confused looks on their faces. They didn't know what they were supposed to do.

Jason and Sam rose off of the couch.

"Spinelli, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Jason asked. The two men walked out of the room.

"Sam?" Maxie asked. The brunette hugged the blonde tightly and Maxie felt tears soaking through her shirt. She just rubbed her back and let her cry.

"Mama?" Natalie asked.

"Come here, Nattie." Georgia picked up her "cousin" and hugged her tightly.

"Sonny came over here yelling. He wanted Jason to fix his problems with Claudia. They were getting ready to fight and then Sonny went to hit Jason but he accidentally hit me instead. I attacked him and the kids got scared. Then Jason punched him in the face. The boys think I hurt people now and they're scared of me." Sam sobbed.

"What about the baby?" Maxie asked.

"We're going to go to GH and see if everything's okay. That's why we needed a babysitter." Jason and Spinelli entered the room at that moment. Jason automatically went to Sam and hugged her tightly, allowing her to cry on his chest.

"I'm so pathetic." Sam whispered so only Jason could hear.

"No you're not. You're worried about our baby and our boys." He kissed her forehead. "You ready to go?"

She nodded and walked over to Sonny. "I want you out of my house right now." She ordered.

"Sam, I…" he tried.

"I don't want to hear it." She changed her voice to a deadly whisper. "I swear that if anything happened to my baby, I will kill you with my bare hands."

He nodded and left, earning a glare from Jason as he did so. Aidan and James stared at Sam and Jason, fear evident in their eyes.

"You stupid!" Natalie yelled at her brothers. "Unca Sonny hit Mama first!"

"Be quiet, Natalie. Mommy hurt him and so did Daddy." Aidan said. He was glaring at his mother. "You're mean and I hate you!" he screamed.

Jason saw Sam's knees weaken. He stood behind her, holding up her small body.

"Aidan Cody, you love your mother. We are going to leave and go check to make sure the baby is okay. You better behave and if I ever hear you say that you hate your mother again, you will be grounded for the rest of your life." Jason scolded. "Come on, baby." He whispered to Sam. He led her out of the penthouse.

"Thanks Max." Adaleigha said as the driver dropped her and her sisters off in front of school.

"Your welcome, Leigha." He waved and drove off. After making sure he was gone, Adaleigha turned to her sisters.

"Come on, guys." She started walking away from the school. Being the danger lover and wild child she was, Aayven ran after her sister.

"Where we going, Leigha? Following one of Dad's enemies? Trying to find out where Uncle Johnny is?" her brown eyes were wide and she looked excited.

"Aayvie, calm down a little bit." She turned to Aniston and Amalee. "You guys coming?"

"Skipping school, Leigha? I don't know…" Amalee started, playing nervously with her fingers. "We're only 7 years old. What if we get hurt?"

"There isn't time in life to think about the what ifs, Amee." Aayven stated. "This is a yes or no situation. What are you gonna do?"

"So that obviously means you're in, Aayven. Amee, Ani, what's it gonna be?"

"But if Mom and Daddy find out, we're gonna be in a lot of trouble." Aniston said as she played with her long braid. "I don't think this is a good idea, Adaleigha."

"Come on, Ani. Don't be such a worry wart." Aayven said. "Let's get going! Um, Adaleigha, where are we going?"

"To find out about Mom's past." Amalee sighed and glanced over at Aniston. The two sisters were the closest and hated to do anything that could get them into trouble.

"I'll go. But only to make sure you guys don't get hurt." Amalee said.

"That's the spirit, Amee!" Adaleigha said. "What about you, Aniston? You coming or not?"

"Let's go before someone sees us." The four sisters ran across the street, not realizing the oncoming danger.

Claudia sat in the house, waiting for Sonny. He finally walked in, looking extremely guilty.

"What happened?" she questioned him.

"I…I accidentally hit Sam. Her baby could be hurt because of me. Aidan and Jamie think that she hurts people now. It's all my fault."

"It'll be okay, Sonny." She hugged him. Her talk about wanting to be in the business would have to wait. "I'm sure they'll be okay."

"I don't know. Even if they are, I bet Jason will hate me now."

"How did this all start?"

"I came into their house, yelling at Jason about how you wanted to be in the business and how it needed to be safer for our families. We started yelling and I went to throw a punch, but Sam jumped in between us, trying to stop it. I hit her instead and then she punched me in the stomach. The kids started freaking out and now the boys won't go anywhere near her. Jason punched me in the face. I waited so I could apologize to Sam, but she kicked me out."

"I would have too. Sonny, you need to try and control your temper. If you wouldn't have gone in there yelling, or if you wouldn't have tried to punch Jason, this wouldn't have happened." She smiled at him. "You're a good man, Sonny. You didn't do this on purpose."

"I just hope their baby is okay. If it's not, Sam or Jason will definitely kill me." Before she could reply, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Claudia Corinthos?"

"Yes, may I ask who's speaking?"

"This is Mrs. Oliver from Port Charles Elementary. Your daughters Aayven, Adaleigha, Amalee, and Aniston Corinthos have not shown up at school today. Are they out sick?"

"Yes." She lied.

"Okay. Could you please call next time?"

"Yes, I apologize for not doing so today. Have a nice day." She hung up the phone.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to kill our daughters."

"Why?" Sonny asked.

"They didn't show up at school today. Our 7 year olds skipped school."

Claudia and Sonny ran out the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Adaleigha didn't really know where she was going, but she remembered a time when she was 5.

"_Uncle Johnny, what's that over there?" Adaleigha asked. Her parents and sisters were on a boat ride. Adaleigha had wanted to spend some time with Johnny, so they went on a walk._

"_That's the Zacchara Mansion." He looked at the huge building._

"_It looks like a castle." She looked at her uncle. "Is that where you and Mommy grew up?"_

_Johnny knew that Claudia didn't tell the girls about her past. The fact that her mother, and then her, had been sent away was a good enough reason for her not to talk. But it was also because Anthony used to beat her and she had a big secret that only the 2 of them knew about._

"_Yes. Mommy lived there until she was 16 and then she moved somewhere else."_

"_Where?"_

"_Leigha, you know that Mommy doesn't like people asking questions about her personal life."_

"_I know. Sorry, Uncle Johnny."_

"There it is!" Adaleigha announced. She pointed to the mansion. Her sisters all stared at it in awe. "This is where we're going to find our information."

Sam let Jason lead her into the hospital. She was terrified and worried about James, Aidan, and the baby.

"Ms. McCall, come back here please." The nurse told her. She went into the exam room with Jason right behind her.

"Just lie down on the table and Dr. Lee will be in here in a minute." She said before leaving the room.

"Jase, I'm scared." Sam whispered. She was always a lot more emotional when pregnant.

"I know you are, baby. But our kids are strong. This little one is going to be okay. Aidan and James are going to be okay."

"Aidan said he hated me." She said, sobbing.

"You really need to calm down, Sam. This stress and crying isn't good for the baby." He said, rubbing her stomach gently. "Aidan didn't mean it."

"Yes he did." She stopped talking and started taking deep breaths. Dr. Lee came in the room.

"What happened, Sam?"

"I was hit. I need you to check my baby."

"What do you mean you were hit?" Kelly pried.

"Sonny came over and started yelling at Jason. Sonny tried to hit him and then I got in front and he hit me instead. It was an accident." Sam told.

"Okay." Kelly allowed Jason to pull up Sam's shirt. She spread the cold gel on her stomach, causing Sam to jump. Jason was holding her hand and stroking it gently.

"Let's see what's going on here." Kelly said, moving the wand around Sam's stomach. She stopped when a loud noise filled the room. "Your baby doesn't look affected at all." Sam sighed in relief and Jason hugged her. "Would you like to know what you're having?"

Sam looked at Jason. "What do you wanna do, Jase?"

"It doesn't matter to me. You can decide." Sam rolled her eyes at the typical response.

"I want to know." Kelly adjusted the wand.

"It looks like you're having another girl." Sam smiled. That was exactly what she was hoping for.

Claudia ran back into the house. She and Sonny had split up to search. "They were at the docks or the park!" she announced.

"I went to Kelly's and the Metro Court. There wasn't any sign of them there either." Sonny told his wife.

"I'm going to ground them for the rest of their lives." She said. "Our girls are definitely not stupid, so why would like do something like this?"

"I have no idea. Knowing them, I'm guessing the ring leader is Adaleigha."

"I know she is. Aayven probably agreed as soon as she said they were missing school. Amalee and Aniston were probably pulled in, but they are still getting grounded."

"Claud, what if they didn't skip school? What if they were taken?"

"Why would you tell me that, Sonny? Now I'm terrified that someone is going to kill me kids!"

"We just have to keep looking." Sonny told her. "I'll go search around the school for any type of clue." He walked out. Claudia picked up the laptop on the kitchen table. It was Adaleigha's.

She got on the internet and pulled up the history. She immediately saw a search on Claudia Zacchara.

Pulling out her phone frantically, she dialed Sonny's number.

"Sonny Corinthos."

"I know where the girls are. If we don't get there fast, they are going to be dead." She hung up and ran out.

Georgia and Ariella were playing with Natalie upstairs. Maxie and Spinelli were looking at Aidan and James, who were sitting on the couch.

"Aidan, why would you say that you hate your mom?" Maxie asked the 6 year old.

"She hurts people. You're supposed to hate people that hurt other people." He told her.

"Sonny hurt your mom. He hit her and now she's scared that something is wrong with your baby brother or sister."

"Maxamista, that is a little harsh." Spinelli told his wife.

"He needs to hear the truth." She looked back at the kids. "Your mom wanted to hurt Sonny because he hurt her first. You should hate Sonny, not your mom."

The front door opened and Sam and Jason came in. Sam looked exhausted and her face was red from crying.

"Did something happen to the baby?" Georgia asked as she came downstairs with Ariella and Natalie.

"Nope. Our little girl is just fine." Sam said with a smile.

"Yay! A Sissy!" Natalie yelled, running to her mother.

"We know our daughters are fine." Jason told them. "Now we have to focus on our sons." The boys looked at each other nervously.

**Sorry for the wait on an update. If I get reviews for this chapter, I will update it faster!  
What do you think will happen to Adaleigha, Amalee, Aayven, and Aniston?**

**Are you glad Jason and Sam are having a girl?**

**Will Aidan and James forgive Sam and Jason?**

**Will Jason forgive Sonny?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Stop bumping into me, Aniston!" Aayven yelled. Adaleigha whipped around to face her sisters.

"Will you both shut up?" she was holding Amalee's hand as they walked slowly up the steps. Their chatter immediately died down as the stairs creaked eerily.

"I'm not so sure about this, Leigha." Aniston whispered.

"Too late to turn back now." Aayven replied. "What do you thinks gonna be up there, Ani? A serial killer."

"Close. I'm just your crazy Grandpa." Anthony smiled wickedly before laughing. The girls screamed.

Jason sat on the table across from James and Aidan. Their eyes wouldn't meet his. Sam was curled up in the chair, one hand on her stomach and the other on Natalie, who was sitting on her lap.

"James." The father said. The little boy always wanted to please everyone and had a hard time disobeying his father. "Look at me, James Alan."

The 5 year old's head slowly rose to meet his father's eyes. "I want you to look at your mother." The little boy turned his head. "Do you see someone who hurts people? Or do you see the mother that has loved you since you were born. The one that takes care of you when you are sick, holds you when your sad, everything."

A few tears escaped from Sam's eyes. James' eyes filled with tears.

"Mommy, I'm sorry." He ran to her, hugging her tightly. Jason took a sleeping Natalie to her bed so Sam could hold their son.

"Baby, it's okay. But you have to understand something. Uncle Sonny tried to hit Daddy, but hit me first. It was an accident. But I wasn't thinking clearly because I was scared something happened to your baby sister. That's why I hit him."

"You were just protecting the baby?" James asked.

"That's right."

"I'm sorry." He hugged her again, causing Sam's heart to swell. She looked at her older son.

"Aidan?" he got up and went to look out the window, just like Jason did when he was upset. "Aidan, I'm sorry that you think I hurt people. But what would you do if one of your friends hit Natalie?"

"I would punch them. She's my baby sister, I'm not gonna let people bully her."

"Exactly. That's what Mommy was doing. She was protecting your other baby sister since you can't do that yet. Aidan, when I was younger, I hated Grandma Monica and it really hurt her. You don't want to hurt Mommy, do you?"

"No." he went to his mother. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Sam hugged both of her boys and smiled at Jason.

Georgia stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Ariella entered and layed down next to her sister on the bed.

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting again."

"I know. I can hear them. What's it about this time?"

"Us. Georgia, Mommy wants to leave Daddy and take us with her. But Daddy wants us to stay."

"Oh." She grabbed her little sister's hand. "What would you do if they walked in right now and asked us who we would rather live with?"

The door busted open and Maxie entered with tears running down her face. Spinelli was right behind her.

"Girls, I'm leaving. Do you want to live with me or here with your father?"

"I guess we'll find out." Ariella whispered in reply to Georgia's question.

"Can't you work through this?" Georgia asked.

"It's beyond that point." Spinelli answered. "We don't think that we can be a couple anymore."

"Why not?"

"That's not important."

"Tell them, Spinelli." Maxie urged. "Tell them it is because you cheated on me."

"What?" the girls both yelled.

"You know that mousy little FBI agent Winifred? Your father cheated on me with her." Maxie screamed.

"You did not have to tell them that." Spinelli argued.

"Yes, I did. They deserve to know how you want to replace their mommy." She looked at her daughters. "Do you want to come with me? I won't be mad if you stay here. I know I'm not exactly the greatest mother, but…"

"You're the best, Mom." Georgia answered. "I'm coming with you."

"Me too." Ariella jumped up to go pack her clothes and Georgia followed her lead. Spinelli walked out of the room, feeling defeated. Maxie just felt terrible.

Claudia opened up the door slowly. "Come out, old man!" she yelled. Anthony walked in from the direction of the kitchen.

"Claudia. I was wondering how long it would take you to show up. Those brats of yours are truly yours. They act exactly like you."

"Don't you dare touch them."

"Why not? They are my granddaughters. I'd like to get to know them."

"No you don't. You want to hold them over me as leverage."

"You know me so well, daughter."

"How can we be sure you have them?" Sonny asked.

"Here." Anthony tossed them a video camera. It showed the guards tying up their 7 year olds. Both parents felt their blood boiling.

"Tell me where they are!" Claudia screamed.

"We're playing a little game, Claudia. Here's the first clue. Try not to get stuck in the traps along the way. And don't cheat or else those precious children of yours will be killed."

Anthony gave Claudia a slip of paper. It had a picture on it of some kind of dresser. She ran upstairs to look for it.


	6. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
